Ep. 33: An Idol's First Experience
An Idol's First Experience is the thirty-third episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Lin falls for a mysterious man who makes her famous, without revealing the truth behind his darker intentions for her sudden rise to fame. Plot Lin walks with breads in her hands and spots an injured bird. It falls and when she goes to catch it, a man's hands touch her as she rescues the bird. She is surprised. He helps her heal the bird and he takes her picture. He presents her with his card, Shouichirou Takamura, a photographer. The core male Dairangers run to show Master Kaku a poster of Lin in an advertisement. He shows them an entire book of photos. They scream in amazement. They meet with her outside as she is jogging and she is modest. She bids them farewell and jumps into the air. A montage of all the pictures Lin takes with different poses, costumes and settings. During a photo session with him, she takes a picture of them together with her own camera she set up. We see the photograph she took and the camera zooms out to show she is holding it in her Dairanger uniform. She then sings a song in a recording studio with him in the booth. She becomes so popular that she signs autographs for many. At night, he takes her home in his fancy red car. She faints. He is concerned. She is modest. She goes back up to her apartment. He develops the photos and Gara comes to him and reminds him of his mission. He becomes his Gorma form, the Media Magician. Outside Lin's apartment building, the male Dairangers grow concerned from what Byakkoshinken tells them. The next day, the core male Dairangers pass by posters of Lin. Young people all over see pictures of Lin and suddenly develop fangs. Hordes of people gather together and blow up buildings together. They also set cars on fire. The core males notice this and try to snap the people out of it, but the people are under a trance. They are then blown away by a powerful attack similar to Lin's. The attack came from Media Magician, who approaches them. The core male Dairangers fight the Gorma monster. He takes a photo of them that causes them to be frozen, for him to slash them. Ryou then attacks him with an independent chi attack. He drops his sword. He bleeds blood due to Ryou's attack and retreats. Takamura comes in hurt to the master control room of the TV station. Lin enters and is concerned. She tends to his wound. She gives him the picture she took of them. She turns to leave, he calls for her. He asks her why she always smiled and she told him because she liked him. He is a taken back by this. The core male Dairangers see Lin performing her idol debut from an outside screen but Gara quickly comes to stop them. Lin sings her song, not knowing it will drain her entire soul. Her energy starts glowing a bright pink. The energy effects everyone watching. More people develop fangs. She grows weak and falls, yet this doesn't stop her as she gets up once again and continues singing. He clutches his wound and remembers her words. He realizes she did all the idol stuff not for her vanity, but for him. He grabs the picture she gave him and exits. Gara wipes the floor with the core male Dairangers which makes her happy. What doesn't make her happy is that... Takamura ran to get Lin out of the studio before she could be killed by the draining of her soul. He takes her to the beach in his red car. He tells her what he is and though she refused to believe him, She clutches him and then holds his hand. He then lets go. He makes a fist. He goes near the shore and falls to his knees. He wails why he had to be born Gorma. She comes to him and assures him that Gorma or not, he was Takamura and she loves him. They nearly kiss, until Gara arrives, peeved but neither of the lovers would yield the other to her. Rin tries to transform, her power was too drained and couldn't transform. Gara aims to attack Lin but he blocks the attack. He falls on the sand and Lin tends to him. He then transforms into his Gorma form. He ties Gara up with video tape from his hands. He calls for a video projection of Ryuuseioh's fire attack and it emits real fire on Gara but it's not enough. Gara takes advantage that they are tied together and blasts him with energy. Once loose, she attacks him with energy from her weapon. He is blasted back to his human form. The core male Dairangers arrive. Lin runs to her love. As he lays dying, he tells Lin that he wishes to be reborn as a human, so he could see her smiling face once again. Takamura seems to fade away but he reverts back to his Gorma form. Lin takes the flowers from her hair and places them in her fallen lover's hands. Gara sneers at all this and blames his death on the weakness of love. Lin furious, goes after Gara and calmly transforms into Houhouranger. She grabs Gara by the cuff and makes a fist with her hand. Lin raises her fist and punches Gara down to the ground. Gara throws an enlarging bomb at his corpse and Gara uses his lifeless body as a giant puppet, mindlessly attacking. The core Dairangers call their Mythical Chi Beasts and form Dairen'Oh. Lin says a heartfelt speech. When Media Magician is destroyed, instead of an explosion that usually occurs when a Gorma dies, large sparks and flares appear. The photo Lin gave him falls to the sand. Lin approaches it and picks it up. She puts it near her heart. Lin drops the photo into the water and it's swept up by the tide. She sings softly and sadly to herself as the others watch her. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *Shouichirou Takamura/Media Sorcerer was played by Ryosuke Kaizou, who previously played Takeru/Red Mask in the 1987 Series Hikari Sentai Maskman. **This episode is the second time that Ryosuke Kaizou's character becomes a love interest for the Pink ranger, the first one being Episode 22 of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman where he became the love interest for that series' Pink Ranger Kazumi Hoshikawa/FivePink. *This episode shares two similarities with Episode 34 of Hikari Sentai Maskman: **Both episodes feature a cast member who played one of the heroes from a previous series playing human forms of those episodes' monsters of the week (this episode features Ryosuke Kaizou as a guest star, while Episode 34 of Hikari Sentai Maskman featured Yasuhiro Ishiwata who played Bun/Blue Flash from Choushinsei Flashman). **Both episodes end with their Pink Rangers (Momoko/Pink Mask and Rin/HououRanger) looking at the distance while their respective teammates are standing in the background. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa